Daxter and Tess - Happily Ever After
by hellbell81
Summary: Just a short story about the events leading up to the birth of Daxter and Tess' daughter in Family Matters.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything.**

**This story is about Daxter and Tess. The events leading up to the birth of their daughter.**

**This is dedicated to Ravens of Blood. Thank you so much for your support and I hope you like it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1.**

Daxter locked the doors to the Naughty Ottsel and yawned wandering behind the bar and up the stairs. He came to the bedroom he shared with his girlfriend Tess and smiled at her sprawled out on the bed.

She turned to him and smiled "Everything okay down there?" she asked.

"Great sweet cheeks" Daxter grinned jumping on the bed.

Tess reached up and gently stroked his face "Your such an animal" she teased.

Daxter growled and leaned down to kiss Tess, his lips moving smoothly over hers. He pulled away and grinned "Your beautiful"

"Really...even as an ottsel?" she smiled

Daxter laughed "I wouldn't have you any other way" he smiled leaning down and kissing her again positioning himself above her as she wrapped her legs around him.

"I love you Orange Lighting" Tess breathed as her hands ran down his furry back and her fingers tugged at his pants.

Daxter knelt up and unbuttoned his trousers before his fingers started to pull her shorts down "I love you too Tess" he smiled.

Tess sat up and pulled her top off throwing it across the room and reaching for Daxter pulling him back down on top of her their lips crashing together as their bodies joined together.

* * *

Tess stood on the bar polishing glasses as Keira walked in "Hey Tess" she called happily.

Tess looked up and smiled weakly "Hey".

Keira frowned as she sat at the bar "You okay?"

"Yeah I just don't feel so good today...must be a bug or something...hows the family?" she asked

Keira nodded "Pretty good...I just wish Jak could be around more"

"I know honey...Torns still being a jack ass then?" Tess asked picking up another glass to wipe it.

Keira nodded "You'd think he'd get over it by now...anyway I better go pick the twins up...see ya soon Tess" she said getting up and leaving the bar just as Tess felt her stomach gurgle and she jumped off the bar running to the bathroom.

* * *

"Hey baby" Daxter called as he entered the bar a few hours later.

Tess looked up from the bar stool she sat on and smiled "Hi sweetie" she said beaming at Daxter

Daxter jumped up on the bar and looked closely at Tess "You feeling better?" he asked

"How do you know?" she asked her eyes wide

Daxter shrugged "I nipped into the garage to see Jak and Keira said you wasn't feeling well...so are you feeling better?"

Tess smiled "I feel loads better like I said it must have been a bug"

Daxters face turned into a slow grin "So if your feeling better..." he started before leaning forward and nibbling in her ear.

Tess giggled and tried to playfully push him away "Dax stop it...the bars open"

"I don't care" he purred grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the store-room at the back.

Once inside Daxter pushed Tess up against the door. His mouth found hers and his lips sucked and nibbled on hers before she opened her mouth to let his tongue enter and play with hers.

Tess moaned gently as Daxters mouth began to trail down her neck nipping and sucking before coming to her breasts as his hand gently freed them from the tiny crop top she had on and took on in his mouth as his hand began to caress the other. suddenly Tess pushed Daxter back and grinned at him stepping forward and pushing him back further until he came to an old couch in the corner.

Daxter jumped up and quickly removed his pants while Tess removed hers and jumped up in front of him. He grinned as she reached down and began to stroke his manhood. He moaned as she climbed on top of him straddling his waist and wrapping her legs around him. She moved slightly and he slipped inside her causing them both to gasp as Tess began to rock on top of her boyfriend.

Daxter continued to nibbled and suck on Tess' breasts as she threw her head back and panted his name up to the ceiling. He smiled and thrust further into her. He could feel his climax building and he held on to her as she tightened around him and they came together crying each others names out.

Tess looked down and smiled at Daxter "I love you Daxter" she panted.

"I love you too Tess" he smiled back before kissing her.

She heard someone call from the bar and looked around "I should see to that"

"I'll go" Daxter said as Tess began to move off him "You relax a little while"

Tess smiled and laid herself down "Who knew orange lighting was so sweet?" she teased.

"Thats what all the girls say" Daxter teased back leaving the room.

* * *

Daxter walked back into the bar and jumped on the bar "Whats all the yelling about?" he snapped.

"What's with you?" Jak asked frowning

Daxter shrugged and grinned "I was just giving Tess some orange lovin' " he boasted.

"Course you were Dax...Keira said Tess wasn't feeling well" Jak said sitting down.

Daxter handed Jak a bottle of beer and smirked "Well she must be feeling better"

Jak shook his head and took a swig of his beer "So when are you going to make an honest woman of her, you have been together longer than me and Keira?"

"Yes but unlike you I haven't knocked her up after only knowing her for a week" Daxter snorted

Jak frowned "Actually it was six weeks, but does it matter if you know you've met the right one"

"I guess not" Daxter smiled.

* * *

Tess sat nervously in the bathroom the next afternoon. Her fingers played with the small white stick in her hands as she waited the three minutes. She blew out impatiently as she looked at the clock "Here goes" she whispered before turning the stick over and her eyes widened "Oh my god...I'm pregnant" she gasped.

She ran out the bathroom "Daxter..." she called just as he came running out the lounge, she looked at him and frowned "Whats the matter?" she asked as she took in his pale face and sad eyes, tucking the test into her back pocket.

"It's Jak...he's been shot...oh Tess...he's...he's..." Daxter struggled

Tess grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her "What Daxter?"

"He's in a coma Tess...they don't know if he'll wake up" Daxter breathed.

Tess stroked his fur "Oh no...poor Keira and the twins".

"I have to go see him" Daxter said pulling away from Tess

Tess nodded and followed him as he turned to look at her "What did you want me for anyway?" he asked.

She shook his head and smiled "Nothing, it can wait...lets just wait and see how Jak is".

* * *

**Right first chapter up. I'm not sure if it's as good as it could be please let me know what you think and sorry it's only short. Thanks for reading. XXXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Daxter sat on the window ledge in the bedroom of his apartment above the Naughty Ottsel. He looked out over the port and sighed sadly looking up at the stars just as Tess walked in and jumped up next to him.

"I closed the bar...it was dead down there and I didn't feel like working" She said

Daxter nodded "Anyone called?" he asked

"Sig called and said he'd taken the twins to Spargus for a few days" Tess answered

Daxter smiled weakly "Thats a good idea Keira's got enough to worry about...did he mention how Jak was?"

"Just that he was the same" she nodded "Daxter, Jak will be fine he's strong and he has too much to live for...he'll fight with all he's got to stay with Keira and the twins" Tess smiled stroking Daxter's face gently.

Daxter nodded and sighed "I know I just wish I could do something to help him"

"You just have to be there for Keira and the kids...thats all Jak would want" Tess smiled

He looked back out the window "The thing is though Tess if Jak...y'know...well so will Keira and then what"

"Then we'll have two children to love and remind us how great their parents were" she smiled "Come on let's go to bed Daxter"

Daxter nodded and stood up taking Tess' hand "I can't imagine how I'll sleep"

"Well maybe we'll have to think of another way to take your mind off things" Tess giggled

Daxter grinned "I'm sure we can" he said jumping down off the window ledge and pulling Tess towards him as soon as she landed next to him. He hugged her close to his body and sighed contentedly "Thank you baby"

"Whatever for?" she replied smiling

Daxter pulled away and looked into her eyes "For being amazing and for loving me"

"I wouldn't want to love anyone else" she smiled pulling him back to her.

* * *

The next morning Daxter wandered into the bar and frowned at the sight of Jinx and Errol sat at the bar sipping coffee and chatting to Tess.

"What are you two doing here at this time of day?" he asked jumping up and giving Tess a quick kiss on the cheek.

Jinx put his mug down and looked at Daxter "We came to see how Jak is...we called the hospital but they wouldn't tell us anything and Ashelin and Torn don't seem to know anything" he explained

"Maybe if that jack ass had given Jak a break none of this would have happened...if them twins grow up without parents I'll make sure they know exactly who is to blame" Daxter snapped

Errol frowned "Why would they be parentless...I mean what about Keira?"

Tess sighed "Before the twins were born Jak and Keira were joined as soul mates by the precursors...which means if Jak..."

Jinx and Errol's eyes went wide "Oh my god if Jak dies so will Keira" Jinx gasped

Daxter nodded "Thats why Jak was asking for city patrols"

"So how is he?" Errol asked

Tess sighed again "Samos called this morning and said he was just the same"

"And Keira hows she doing?" Jinx asked

Daxter shrugged "As well as she could be...tired, angry, sad"

"Plus she's feeling he's pain" Tess finished

Jinx nodded "I've heard about precursor soul mates, she'll feel everything he does and vice versa...I thought it was a myth...god poor Jak when Keira was in labour" he chuckled

Daxter laughed "Yeah but you know Jak"

Suddenly Tess felt her stomach gurgle and she looked up "I'll just go freshen up before we go to the hospital" she smiled weakly before jumping off the bar and running to the back.

* * *

Daxter and Tess walked into Jak's hospital room and walked over to Keira sat holding his hand. Tess jumped up on the chair next to her as Daxter jumped on the bed.

"The lazy bum still hasn't woken up then?" Daxter joked

Keira smiled at him "Not yet" she sniffed

"You should get some rest Keira" Tess said rubbing her arm

Keira nodded "I know but how can I" she stated

"Sig brought the twins back...you need to go see them" she tried

Again she nodded "I know but what if he wakes up before I get back and I'm not here"

"We'll be here and we'll let you know straight away if anything changes" Daxter said looking at the tubes and wires coming out of Jak

Keira shook her head "I can't I have to be here when he wakes up"

"Keira the twins need you" Tess said

She nodded "Okay...your right I need to see them" she said getting up. She kissed Jak and whispered into his ear before turning to Tess and Daxter "I'll be back soon" she smiled before leaving the room.

Tess sighed "I'm just going to talk to doctor see if he'll tell me anything" she said jumping off the chair.

Daxter nodded but continued to look sadly at his friend. When Tess had left the room he jumped on to Jaks chest. Suddenly he grabbed his shoulders and shook him "Wake up Jak...stop doing this...do you know what you're doing to us...what your doing to Keira...she's heart broken" he snapped angrily.

When Jak didn't respond he sighed and sat down "Remember when you first met Keira...remember how totally in love you were...it was sickening" he chuckled "And then when the twins were born...I don't think I'd ever seen you as happy in fact from the minute you met Keira you've been happier than you've ever been...I remember having to kick you out the bar that first night" he chuckled again.

* * *

Tess sat looking at the doctor across from her "You see the problem is I don't actually know if I should see a doctor or vet...I mean I am an animal" she giggled.

He laughed and smiled "I think you're pretty safe here Tess...we've had all sorts give birth in this hospital, humans, lurkers...you will be the first ottsel though"

"So I should make an appointment here?" she asked

He nodded "I'll make a call to the maternity department, get you set up with a mid wife and all that...now Tess is there anything else?" he smiled

She shook her head "Just wondering about Jak"

"Jak is recovering well, he lost a lot of blood and his body shut down in order to concentrate on healing his wounds" he explained

Tess smiled "So he's going to be fine?" she asked

"I'm pretty sure he's going to be just fine...why wouldn't he want to wake up to that wonderful wife of his" he grinned

Tess laughed and jumped down off the chair "They sure are pretty special"

"That they are" he smiled "You let me know if there's any thing else you want to know...and Tess congratulations"

Tess patted her belly "Thanks"

* * *

Later that day Tess paced up and down on the bar of the Naughty Ottsel. She looked up as the door swung open and Ashelin marched in.

"Hey" Ashelin smiled

Tess nodded "Hi...beer?" she asked

Ashelin shook her head "No thanks I just came to see how Jak is"

"Don't you know?" Tess frowned

Ashelin shook her head again "They'll only tell family...there's a very strict policy in place even I can't find anything out"

"He's pretty much the same but the doctors are pretty confident he'll be okay" Tess said

Ashelin nodded "And Keira?"

"Heart broken...why didn't you just give Jak what he wanted?" Tess asked shaking her head "You do know what would have happen if it had been worse?"

Ashelin nodded and looked down "I swear Tess I only just found out and Torn never told me Jak had requested city patrols only...I would have granted the request most of out guards with family only do city patrols"

"Well maybe Torn wanted something to happen to Jak...I wouldn't be surprised if he shot Jak himself" Tess snorted

Ashelin looked up "Torn wouldn't do that...he may not like Jak but he respects him as a warrior and a father"

"Maybe" Tess said as her comm unit began buzzing in her back pocket she pulled it out and looked at the face on the screen "It's Keira"

Ashelin nodded "I'll leave you to it" she said before leaving the bar.

* * *

Tess ran into the bedroom and jumped up on the bed Daxter was currently napping on "Daxter, Daxter...wake up!" she called.

Daxter opened his eyes wearily and looked at her "What is it Tess?" he asked

"Keira just called...Jak's awake" she smiled

Daxter shot up "What that's great new...come on we have to go see him"

"Well...I was thinking we could have our own little celebration...and I'm sure Keira wouldn't mind a little while longer with him all to herself" Tess said pushing Daxter back down and straddling his waist "And you are already naked" she breathed.

Daxter grinned "Well then I think it's time you got naked" he said pulling her shirt off and reaching for the button on her shorts.

Tess stood up and pulled them down kicking them away and Daxters mouth began kissing her stomach and making a steady journey down to her wetness. Tess moaned as his tongue found her weakness and began to lick and suck on it her finger tips wrapping in his fur as she held him closer to her. Daxters tongue slipping inside her and she moaned and he felt her body shake as she felt the first waves of orgasm wash over her. He looked up and grabbed her waist pulling her down and flipping her on to her back as he climbed on top of her, her legs wrapping around him as he pushed into her and she opened up to him. He thrust hard in to her as his mouth kissed and nibbled on her neck and breast. He moaned as he felt his orgasm approach and he looked at Tess, her eyes closed and the moans coming out of her. He thrust harder into her and she felt the full force of the orgasm hit her and Daxter began to call out her name as his washed over him. They bodies exploded together and Daxter collapsed on top of Tess. She smiled and lifted his face "I love you Daxter"

Daxter grinned "Of course you do...I'm Orange Lightening" he smirked. Tess laughed as Daxter rolled off her and pulled her towards him "I love you too baby" he breathed as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with Tess in his arms.

* * *

**There you go chapter 2. Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading. X X X X**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything.**

**Hope you're all enjoying the story so far. Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Daxter strolled into Jak and Keira's apartment above Keira's garage a few days later. Jak dozed quietly on the couch allowing Daxter to look at him for a minute. He frowned and jumped up on to Jaks stomach.

Jak's eyes snapped open and he sat up "What the...oh hey Dax" he said grinning at his best friend as he stood with his hands on his hips frowning at him.

"Thats all you've got to say...you get shot and scare the crap out of all of us and all you can say is 'oh hey Dax'? " Daxter snapped

Jak chuckled and sat up further as Daxter jumped off him and stood on the couch next to him "Well what do you want me to say...sorry I got shot...that really wasn't my idea"

"You're supposed to be the hero...the best warrior in the KG and you go and get yourself shot" Daxter yelled

He shrugged "You were fine yesterday"

"Well I didn't want to upset the twins and Keira would have kicked the crap out of me" explained Daxter

Again Jak shrugged "I'm sorry okay Dax I didn't mean to get shot and I'll be taking it out on every metal head I ever meet again"

"And did you even think about the kids, about Keira?" Daxter asked

Jak frowned "Course I did Dax them kids and Keira are my world you know that"

"Well stop getting shot then!" Daxter yelled

Jak smiled and lifted himself off the couch gingerly "If I didn't know better Daxter I'd think you were a little worried about me"

"Yeah well...thats because I'd get blamed for it...it'd be all 'Why didn't you go with him Daxter, he never gets shot when your around'...and you know what you never have" Daxter said

Jak laughed "And I won't again if I can help it...now do you want a drink or are you just going to yell at me?" he asked

"I want a drink...but I'm going to yell at you while you do it" Daxter said jumping down off the couch and following Jak out into the kitchen.

Jak laughed and rolled his eyes.

* * *

Tess paced up and down in the bathroom. Her stomach did somersaults as she waited for the next lurch and the leap for the toilet. She heard the door open and Daxter call her name. Tess quickly washed her face and headed out the bathroom and into the lounge. She smiled weakly at him "Hi sweetie, Jak okay?" she asked.

Daxter nodded and chuckled "Yup gave him a good telling off...are you okay you don't look too good?" he asked

"Well actually Daxter I've been meaning to tell you something" she said looking down

Daxter stepped towards her and lifted her chin "What is it baby...you can tell me" he smiled

"Well the thing is...the other day before Jak was shot and all that drama happened I kind of had a little drama of my own" she started before taking a deep breath and continuing "I hadn't been feeling well and I was a few days late so I took test" she said looking at Daxter

Daxter looked at her confused and shook his head "I don't understand...what kind of test?" he asked

Tess reached into her back pocket and pulled out the pregnancy test "A pregnancy test...I just wanted to be sure but it..."

"You're pregnant" Daxter exclaimed, Tess nodded "Oh my god!"

Tess looked at him as his bright orange fur began to pale and his ears went back "It's okay Daxter, it's really going to be okay" she said taking his hand and stroking his face gently. Daxter looked at Tess and smiled slightly before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out.

* * *

Daxter sat at the bar in the Naughty Ottsel sipping on the water Tess had put in front of him. He shook his head and sighed "I can't believe this...I'm going to be a daddy" he said over and over again.

"It's not the end of the world Daxter" Tess snapped becoming increasingly more and more irritated with him

He shook his head again "Its not that its just...I mean me, Daxter...Orange Lightning...I'm going to be a father...I'm going to have someone who depends on me and needs me and..."

"Your not on your own in this Dax...and you're not the one with it inside you...plus we have our friends...Keira and Jak and Sig, they'll help us" Tess said

Daxter nodded "You know what Tessie-poo you're right...and I think I have some celebrating to do" he grinned jumping up and behind the bar grabbing the bottle of purple stuff and beginning to pour it down his throat as Tess laughed and shook her head.

* * *

Daxter paced up and down at the end of the dock waiting for Jak to arrive. He heard the hum of his zoomer and looked around just as Jak jumped off it and started walking towards him.

"Hey Dax whats so important that you had to drag me all the way down here and out of bed with my beautiful naked wife?" he asked smirking

Daxter sat down on the edge of the dock and looked up worriedly at Jak as he sat next to him "Tess is pregnant" he stated

"What...thats great news Dax...well down buddy" he said slapping him on the back

Daxter looked back out at the water "I guess it is" he sighed

"What's the matter, aren't you happy?" Jak asked frowning

Daxter nodded "Of course but...what if I can't do it Jak...what if I'm a terrible father?" he asked

"Daxter you're going to be a great father" Jak smiled

He looked up at Jak "How do you know?"

"Because I've seen you with the twins and I've seen you with Tess...and if a monster/angel/man like me can manage it I'm sure you can" Jak smiled "Now shouldn't you be getting back to Tess...no matter how much your freaking out don't forget she's probably freaking out twice as much"

Daxter nodded "I know and thanks Jak"

"No worries pal...its what friends are for...and don't forget how horny pregnant women get" Jak smirked

Daxter's eyes widened "Really?!" and he ran off down the dock "See you tomorrow Jak" he yelled behind him.

Jak laughed and shook his head before heading back to his zoomer.

* * *

Daxter lay on his side drawing lazy patterns across Tess' belly as she lay next to him her eyes half closed. She smiled and reached up to stroke his face.

"Do you think we might have twins like Jak and Keira?" he asked

Tess shrugged "I don't know...I'm sure we'll find out soon enough...so how you feeling now?" she asked

"I guess I kind of just freaked out a bit...but Jak sorted me out" he answered.

Tess frowned "Really how?"

"He just pointed out a few facts like how great I am" Daxter smirked

Tess laughed "Is that so...well did you hear that baby...did you know daddy is the legendary Orange Lightening" she giggled

"And don't you forget it" Daxter whispered into her belly before climbing on top of her and starting to kiss her.

* * *

**Okay end of chapter 3. Sorry its short but I want to get a new chapter for Haven High and This is home started tonight. As ever thanks for reading and hope you enjoy.**

**Oh and I know some of the things that happened in this chapter happened differently in Family Matters but hey ho, hope you like it any way. x x x x**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything.**

**Sorry this update has taken so long but I've been a little busy with Haven High. Any how I hope you like it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

"So what do you think?" Sig asked looking down at Daxter.

Daxter strolled around the empty bar in Spargus City nodding his head "Why is it empty?" he enquired

"The previous owners got too old to run the place...do you want it or not Daxter?" Sig frowned

He jumped up on the bar and nodded "It'll need redecorating but I think it'll be good" he said "I could have a pole in the middle of the room and dancers every night" he mused beginning to drool.

Sig laughed "Daxter you're going to be a father, shouldn't you be growing up?"

"Please...just because Jak turned soft the minute he met Keira, doesn't mean I'm going to...got to give the ladies what they want" he smirked smoothing down some of his fur.

Sig rolled his eyes and looked around "Been a while since we had a good bar in Spargus...and Tess is looking forward to it?"

Daxter nodded "As soon as she found out Keira was pregnant and moving here she wanted to come...Keira's the only family she has"

"And you Dax" Sig smiled "What happened to her family?"

He shook his head "She doesn't like to talk about it but they died when she was a child...went to live with her grandparents who were really too old so she ended up bringing herself up...that's why she's so bad ass I guess"

"Well you seem to have softened her" Sig said

Daxter nodded "That's just what some good old lovin' from orange lightning can do" he smirked.

* * *

Keira sat on the edge of the sofa in Daxter and Tess' apartment above the ottsel "So have you got a manager?" she asked.

"Yeah, Brutter said he'd keep an eye on the place and we'll be back to check on it everyday" Tess nodded rubbing her belly "I'm kind of glad to be leaving this place...it's not a very nice place to bring up kids" she said jumping up next to Keira "So how about the garage?"

Keira smiled "Lee from the palace garages is going to run it for me...I'm under instructions from Jak that I'm not allowed to work so hard now I'm pregnant again" she giggled

"And you're going to listen?" Tess asked cocking an eye brow.

She shrugged "What Jak doesn't know, won't hurt him"

"So he's better than?" Tess said

Keira nodded "Back to his normal self...I just hope to god that it never happens again...I felt so weak, so useless" sighed Keira.

"Well I'm sure he'll try not to get shot again and he has told Torn no live ammo" Tess said

She nodded again "If only that jack ass had listened in the first place" she rubbed her belly again "So have you thought of any names for the little one?" she asked

Tess shook her head "Not really...Daxter wants to name it after him if it's a boy but I was thinking of naming it after my father if it is" Keira raised an eye brow "He was called Jared"

"Oh and if it's a girl after your mother?" Keira asked

Tess shook her head "I didn't really like my mothers name...Teressa...but I was thinking maybe Tex...that way she has a little of my mother and mine and Daxters names mashed together" she smiled "So how about you?"

"Well for a boy I'm pretty sure he'll be named Damas after Jak's father but I'm not sure about a girl, maybe Lexie or Bella" Keira smiled

Tess nodded "Well whichever you don't use this time you can use next time"

"Are you thinking of having more?" Keira asked

Tess laughed "Let me get this one out first...how about you?"

"It'd be nice to have two of each" Keira smiled

Tess frowned "Doesn't it scare you that your sons will grow up to be warriors?" she asked

"It scares the crap out of me...but I know they'll be safer as a wastelander than they would be in the KG, Jak will train them well" Keira said

Tess nodded "Right have we to go see the boys"

Keira nodded and followed Tess out the room.

* * *

"So we've sorted a bar" Daxter said to Jak as he handed him a bottle of beer while he sat on a stool at the bar in the naughty ottsel

Jak took a swig and placed it on the bar in front of him "That's great Dax...but I don't understand why you need two?"

"Are you kidding...more money Jaky boy...besides you really want me running around the desert with nothing to do all day" he smirked

Jak chuckled "I guess not...but are you going to have time to run two bars when Tess has the baby...they are quite a handful you know?"

"Listen to sat there...I'm sure we'll be fine" Daxter frowned

Jak nodded "I'm just saying that you need to make sure you spend as much time as you can with your child and Tess...don't preoccupy yourself with the bars"

"I know and I will make sure I do" Daxter said

Jak took a mouthful of his drink "Good because believe me they don't half grow up quick...I mean it seems only yesterday the twins were being born" he said "Now when are you going to marry Tess?" Jak asked

Daxter shrugged "I don't know if I'm ready to give up my player lifestyle yet" he smirked wriggling his eye brows

Jak rolled his eyes "Well you better get ready you're going to be a father and really Dax, Tess is the girl for you...hell she got changed in to an ottsel for you"

"Not really for me Jak" Daxter frowned

Jak shook his head "Yes she did...after you asked for the pants they asked her what she would like...and she just smiled and said she had everything she needed"

"She did...why didn't I hear her say that?" Daxter asked

Jak chuckled "Because you were too busy admiring your new pants"

"Do you think Seem will marry two furry little rats?" he asked

He laughed "Of course...Seem likes you"

"You're right...in fact I think she has a thing for old orange lightening" Daxter smirked

Jak rolled his eyes "So when?"

"Maybe when the baby is born" he grinned jumping down behind the bar and grabbing a bottle of purple stuff before jumping back up "I think we should celebrate" he chuckled.

* * *

**As ever thanks for reading and sorry it's a short chapter but I hope you enjoy. X X X X**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything.**

**As I said before this is only going to be a short story written especially for Ravens Of Blood so another couple of chapters and this may be done, although I'm yet to decide. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

A few months later Daxter stood on the bar of the newly refurbished Spargus Ottsel polishing glasses when Tess jumped up. She groaned and rubbed her ever-growing pregnant belly before sitting down next to Daxter.

Daxter frowned at her "You feeling okay?" he asked

"I'm just so tired...opening a new bar maybe wasn't such a good idea when I'm pregnant" she said smiling up at him tiredly

Daxter nodded and placed the glass down on the bar before sitting next to her and placing his hand on top of her bump "But I think you look mighty sexy with that belly" he grinned

"Are you really hitting on me?" Tess giggled

Daxter nodded "I heard pregnant woman get really horny...when Keira was pregnant with the twins I was always walking in on her and Jak going at it"

"Come of it Dax them two are always going at it...no matter if Keira's pregnant or not" Tess laughed

Daxter laughed and began to nuzzle on her neck "So are you horny?" he asked in-between kisses and nips of her skin

"Not really Daxter...sorry but with all the stress of opening this place and the baby and..." she trailed off

Daxter leaned back up and smiled "Not to worry...old orange lightning can wait" he rubbed her belly "How about I tell our baby a little story?"

"What about?" Tess asked

He grinned and moved his head to her belly before starting to tell the story of the metal head leader.

* * *

Daxter was still talking to Tess' belly an hour later when Jak walked in. She had moved to lay down and fallen asleep as Daxter whispered in to her furry bump.

Jak chuckled as he sat on a stool in front of them "What are you doing Dax?" he asked

"I'm telling my baby about one of our adventures" he said looking up

Jak nodded "Oh yeah which one?" he asked

"Well I started with Kor and now I'm on to when we went to find them monks on the volcano" Daxter explained "Didn't you ever talk to Keira's belly?" he asked

Jak nodded again "Yeah I did...but I never told them about Kor or dark powers or any of that crap"

"What did you talk to them about then?" he asked

Jak shrugged" I dunno...how much I love them and their mother...what I'd been doing that day...that kind of thing"

"That's lame...so tell me Jak...when does this horny phase of pregnancy start?" Daxter said turning to a whisper

Jak laughed "Not getting any huh?" Daxter shook his head "Well she has been under a lot of stress what with moving here and the baby and that"

"But you and Keira were always at it" Daxter moaned

Jak shrugged again "Keira and I are different...besides we make love every chance we get regardless if Keira's pregnant or not" he looked around the bar "So you ready for your big opening tonight?" he enquired

"Yeah...you and Keira are coming aren't you?" Daxter asked

Jak nodded "Of course Dax...Samos is having the twins for a couple of hours...who else is coming?"

"Well Sig and the wastelanders...Jinx and Erol said they'd come by with some of the KG and I invited Ashelin and Torn...I hope that's okay?" he said raising an eye brow

Jak nodded "It'll be fine" he looked at Tess "Should she really be sleeping on a bar in her condition?"

"She just fell asleep while I was talking to the baby...could you carry her upstairs for me?" Daxter asked

Jak got up and gently scooped Tess up "You make sure you haven't got her running around tonight" Jak warned

"I won't" Daxter smiled sheepishly as he jumped down off the bar and followed Jak as he carried Tess up stairs.

* * *

Tess stood on the bar and looked around the empty Spargus Ottsel. She smiled at the huge picture of Daxter hung over the door and shook her head at the metal head trophies hung around. Daxter walked out from the door behind the bar and looked up at Tess "You ready for this?" he asked

Tess nodded "Do you think it'll be really busy?" she asked jumping down and following Daxter to the door.

"I don't know" He shrugged before turning to Tess "But I want you to take it easy, we've got a couple of girls coming in from Haven to help on the bar so we can enjoy the night"

Tess nodded "I know...who's looking after The Naughty Ottsel then?" she asked frowning

"I closed it for the night" Daxter shrugged before holding up the ring of keys and unlocking the door.

He pulled the door open and was just about to give his big welcoming speech when he noticed only Jinx and Errol stood there "Where's everyone else?" he asked looking around them.

Jinx shrugged "Don't know Dax...Jak and Keira are probably having sex because that's all they do and Sig is probably busy running a city"

Tess giggled and stepped aside for the two to enter "First drinks on us boys" she called before running behind the bar, taking two bottles of beer out the fridge and jumping up on the bar to give them to Jinx and Errol.

Daxter stood frowning with his hands on his hips looking out the door "I can't believe Jak isn't here" he whined

"Relax Daxter he'll be here...he's probably busy with the twins or Samos will be giving him a lecture or something" Tess said from on the bar "When are the girls from Haven getting here?" she asked

"Soon...but we won't need them at this rate" Daxter sighed before turning and wandering over to the bar.

* * *

An hour later Jak and Keira walked in hand in hand. Sig and some of the wastelanders sat at a booth, while Jinx and Errol stood at the jukebox. Ashelin and Torn sat quietly in the corner and the whole place buzzed with the laughter and music. The wastelander and KG having lively conversations and the people of Spargus happily mixing with the people who had come from Haven.

Jak chuckled as he led Keira past Jinx and Errol and nodded at them. Keira she raised an eyebrow at Jak as they arrived at the bar "What are you laughing about?" she asked

"Ever wondered why Jinx and Errol always stand next to the jukebox?" he asked, Keira shrugged "Well it's to chat up the girls who go to put music on and the drunker the girls get the more they visit the jukebox"

Keira shook her head "That's pathetic"

"I know...but they've had that battle plan for as long as I've known them" He looked back at the girl on the bar as she handed him a beer and Keira an orange juice "Where's Daxter and Tess?" he enquired

The girl nodded over to a booth and then went to serve someone else as Jak and Keira walked over to Daxter and Tess.

Daxter saw the two coming his way and jumped up on the table "Well it's about time you two turned up" he snapped

"Relax Dax, we're here now" Jak said letting Keira slide into the booth across from Tess and he slid in after her.

Daxter put his hands on his hips "What took you?" he asked

"In case you forgot Dax we have two babies that need feeding and washing and putting to bed" Keira said

Daxter rolled his eyes "I didn't forget but I thought Samos was there"

"He is but we like to put our children to bed...plus Anya wouldn't settle tonight... had to read two and a half stories before she fell asleep" Jak said putting his arm around Keira and pulling her closer to him.

"Give them a break Daxter, their here now" Tess said smiling "So Keira how you feeling?" she asked

Keira shook her head "I should be asking you that...all this must be stressing you out?"

"It was but I'm fine now...and everyone seems to be having a good time...even some of the regulars from the ottsel in Haven have come" she grinned looking around

Jak nodded over to Ashelin and Torn sat looking miserable "Well them two look happy" he said sarcastically

"Yeah...Torns fussing over Ashelin because of the baby and she's getting annoyed by it" Tess laughed

Keira laughed "Same old Ashelin".

* * *

Daxter locked up the bar and went upstairs later that night. He strolled in to the bedroom and found Tess in bed with the covers pulled up around her, she smiled at him and turned on her side leaning her head on her hand "You know when you asked about the horny phase of pregnancy and when it was going to kick in?" she purred

"Yeah...but I know you're tired baby" he smiled jumping up on the bed and sitting on the edge to remove his trousers "It was a good night"

Tess nodded and reached her arm out to run down Daxters back "Yes it was and it's going to get better"

Daxter turned his head to look at her "What do you mean?" he asked puzzled

"Well I think the horny stage of pregnancy has kicked in" she smirked pulling the covers back to show her naked furry body.

Daxters eyes went side while he took in her body, her breasts had grown and her whole body seemed to glow. A slow lazy grin began to form on his face and he growled a little "My god...why didn't you say sooner?" he hissed before diving for her and pressing his lips to hers.

Tess pulled away "Just one thing...I'm going on top" she smirked before pushing him on to his back and straddling his waist.

Daxter looked up at her and smiled as he ran his hands across her chest and cupped her breasts. She leaned forward as she settled herself on top of his already hard member and he took a breast in his mouth licking and sucking on it as she began to rock on him. She gasped as he thrust up and hard in to her and he sucked harder before changing to the other as he sat up and she wrapped her legs around him. They moaned and groaned together in perfect sync until neither of them could hold on any longer and Tess screamed out Daxter's name as he groaned into her chest.

Daxter laid back on to the bed bringing Tess down with him. She moved and allowed him to slide out of her as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to his chest kissing the top of her head "I love you Tess...how did I get so lucky?" he panted

"I got lucky Daxter...I love you too" she grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly "We love you" she smiled leaning up to kiss him before they fell in to a happy sleep together.

* * *

**Okay that's it for this chapter. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading. X X X X**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

Daxter wandered in to the bedroom the next afternoon and looked around he frowned when he didn't see Tess. He walked over to the bathroom door and pushed the door open. He gasped when he saw Tess curled in ball clutching her belly. Daxter rushed to her side and grabbed her hand "Tess baby...whats the matter?" he asked urgently

"The baby Daxter...the baby is coming" she panted

Daxter looked around uncertainly "What do I do?" he asked

Tess calmed down and sat up as the contractions eased a little "You get me to hospital"

"Right...I'll call Sig" Daxter said helping Tess up and helping her in to the lounge and to a chair.

* * *

Daxter paced up and down the waiting room of Haven City Hospital "Why won't they let me in?" he asked throwing his arms around

"Relax Dax...they'll just be getting her comfortable" Jak reassured crouching to his level

Daxter frowned and threw his arms around some more "Relax...relax...how the hell can I relax...have you any idea how hard this is...have you?"

"No Daxter I've never been through this before" Jak said sarcastically as he stood up again and went to sit next to Keira.

Keira smiled and leaned forward "Daxter...they'll be getting her settled...checking hers and the baby's heart beat"

"Yeah, yeah...sorry course you know how hard this is" Daxter sighed just as the door opened to Tess' room and a nurse came out. She smiled at Daxter and asked him to come in. Daxter looked back to Jak nervously "Here I go" he said quietly

"Dax...you can do this...you're the bravest ottsel I know" Jak smiled

Daxter smiled "Yeah...orange lightening" he said before marching in to the room.

"Oh Daxter..how much longer?" Tess whined as another contraction eased and she fell back clutching Daxter's hand

Daxter smiled "Not long now I'm sure Tessie-poo" he kissed her forehead just before Tess lunged forward again and screamed

"It hurts so much...please just get her out" Tess pleaded

Daxter grimaced as Tess' nails dug in to his hand "It'll be worth it to have our little Tex"

Tess fell back against the pillows and panted "You mean you don't want to name her Hope?"

"After seeing how much you're going through to give birth to her I think you should choose her name" Daxter grinned

Tess smiled silently and squeezed his hand "Thank you Daxie" she breathed before another contraction shot through her and she gripped Daxter.

Tess fell backwards and let go of Daxter just as a tiny scream pierced the air "She's here daddy" Tess smiled closing her eyes

"Is she okay?" Daxter asked jumping around

The doctor looked up with the tiny baby ottsel in the her arms "Here is your daughter...lets just get her cleaned up" she rushed off as Daxter wrapped his arms around Tess and held her close "You did it baby...we have a beautiful daughter"

"Where is she?" Tess asked

The doctor walked up and handed Tess the baby "Here she is...cutest ottsel I've ever seen"

Tess cradled her baby as Daxter looked down at her proudly "Hello Tex...we're your daddy and mama...and we love you"

"She has your hair" Tess giggled as she stroked down the tiny tuft of red hair

Daxter smiled "I'll go get Jak and Keira" he grinned kissing first his daughters forehead and then Tess' before jumping off the bed and going to find them.

* * *

Two weeks later Tess stood looking at her daughter as she slept in her crib that night. Daxter walked in and smiled as he walked up behind Tess and wrapped his arms around her waist resting his chin on her shoulder "So I was thinking that maybe we should get married"

Tess spun around and looked in to Daxter's eyes "Are you proposing to me Daxter?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"I guess I am" he smirked

Tess pushed him away and put her hands on her hips "Well do it properly then?"

Daxter laughed "Okay" he wandered over to the night stand and pulled a small box out of the drawer. He walked back to her and fell to one knee "Tess baby...you are the love of my life...please will you marry me?" he said opening the box and showing Tess the tiny white gold ring with a single small light eco crystal in the middle.

Tess shrieked and jumped "Oh Daxter of course I will" she let Daxter slip the ring on her finger before leaning down and kissing him. She rushed over to the crib and picked up the now awake and starting to grumble Tes "Did you hear that honey...mama and daddy are getting married...and you're going to be the cutest bridesmaid" she cooed

Daxter laughed and stood up going over to his soon to be wife and daughter "I love you both so much"

"We love you too daddy" Tess giggled as Tex grabbed Daxter's finger and began sucking on it.

* * *

**I have to apologize that this chapter has taken so long and that its only short. I've been trying to get Haven High finished and my dad is in hospital, but I wanted to get something written. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. X X X X**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own anything.**

**Okay as this is the last chapter of this story may I just apologize for how long its taken and thank anyone who has read it. Also special thanks to Raven Of Blood, this story was for you.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

Tess looked down at the long ivory dress she wore. The bodice strapless and hugging her tiny ottsel frame as the skirt fell down to the floor covering her feet. She giggled and looked up at Keira "I hope I don't trip over this and fall flat on my face" she said as she jumped up on to the table in front of her.

"I'm sure you'll be just fine...I was terrified I'd do the same when I got married" Keira laughed fixing the small tiara in to Tess' hair.

Tess frowned at her "You should be up there with me" she said sadly

"And I will be...I'll walk you down that eisle and then hand you over to Daxter" she smiled "Although I'm not really giving you to him...not really, not ever" Keira giggled

Tess flung her arms around Keira's neck and hugged her tight "Thank you Keira for being my family"

"You're welcome...thank you for being mine" she said hugging her back.

Tess let go of her and smiled "Right enough or we'll have to get our make up done again"

"Come on then...soon to be Mrs Orange Lightening" Keira giggled helping her down off the table.

* * *

Daxter fussed about with the tiny bow tie around his neck as he paced up and down the throne room of Spargus Palace. He stopped and looked out of the window overlooking the desert his gaze landing on the temple "Why didn't we get married in the temple?" he asked

"Because Dax Keira has just had a baby and cannot make that trip and you didn't want to wait a couple of weeks" Jak frowned as he crouched in front of his son fastening his small jacket.

Daxter nodded "Where's Tex?" he asked

Sig sighed "She's with little Damas in the palace nursery" he said getting up "Daxter will you just relax"

"Yeah Dax...you've been wanting this for long enough" Jak said standing up and taking Taj's hand

Daxter nodded "I know but now it's finally arrived its like I'm waiting for something to go wrong"

"Nothing will go wrong" Jak smiled "Come on lets go".

Daxter stood nervously at the front of the great hall in Spargus Palace. He looked up at Jak stood next to him smiling over at his three children being looked after by Samos. Anya nattering away to him while Taj looked around the room.

"What are you smiling at?" Daxter frowned

Jak chuckled and looked down "Samos' head is about to explode...how the hell did he manage to raise Keira on his own?" he said shaking his head.

"God Jak is that all you ever think about these days?" Daxter huffed

Jak frowned and crouched to Daxters level "I know you're nervous so I'm going to pretend you didn't say that...but yes my family is usually the first thing on my mind"

"Yeah sorry...I guess I'm learning that" Daxter said rubbing the back of his neck

Jak placed a hand on his shoulder "What is wrong with you Dax...you know Tess loves you...you've got a child...you've been together years...what's going on?"

"I just...god it's just she's so much too good for me it's not funny and I guess I'm just afraid today will be the day that she realises it and leaves me" Daxter said sadly

Jak smiled "Don't be daft Daxter...as unbelievable as it is she loves you"

"Yes I know but..." he smiled and thought for a minute "Who'd have thought we'd be where we are now?"

Jak nodded and stood back up "Wouldn't have thought it when we spent our days running around the wasteland would we"

Daxter shook his head as the music hit and Tess stepped in to the room. He grinned and his eyes went wide as he watched her walk slowly towards him.

* * *

After a short ceremony Daxter and Tess stood under the archway covered with roses in the palace gardens looking out at their friends and family. Tess smiled as Keira played with Tex and showed her to Anya.

Daxter squeezed her hand and she turned to him "Looks like we've finally found our family"

He turned to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and looked at her deeply in the eyes "I know we've both been unlucky enough to lose our families but I think now we've managed to club together a pretty amazing second one"

"You're right...Keira and Jak are our sister and brother...the kids our nephews and niece and even Samos yells at you like he's your father" Tess giggled

Daxter laughed "And now we have our own daughter to complete our family"

"I love you Daxter" Tess smiled

Daxter rested his head on Tess' "I love you too...I was so afraid you'd realise that you're too good for me today and you'd leave"

"Never ever going to happen" She whispered

Daxter smiled and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips.

* * *

**Okay sorry this is a short ending but I kinda ran out of momentum. I hope you're not too disappointed. X X X X**


End file.
